What I always wanted
by JamesPu
Summary: NaruKono, Konohamaru ventures to the woods to watch Naruto train and he is babysitted at his house.
1. Chapter 1: Trip to the woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his characters. This is just a fanfiction and does not have any connection with the original story.

Konohamaru was happy, he was going to be baby-sited by Naruto again! They would play cards, see a movie and talk. He was like his big brother. He also had a lot of admiration for him, Naruto always was training and getting work done. He decided to go and watch him train before night.

When he arrived to the training grounds he hided behind a tree, he didn't want to interrupt Naruto's training. Naruto was shirtless doing some crunches. He was so ripped! Konohamaru was so envious, he worked hard but didn't have a so muscular body as his brother. The way his muscules flexed and the sweat coming down from his neck to his navel sent like shocks of electricity in his spine.

Naruto suddenly stopped and looked to Konohamaru's direction.

"Come out Kono, I know you are there. You have to learn to conceal you aura better".

Konohamaru jumped, he was so sure he was being discrete.

"This is the third time this week you have come to see me."

Konohamaru was shocked. This was the first time he stoped his training to tell the boy this.

"The other days you were more cautious, but today I sensed hot emotions in your mind. Are you angry at me?".

The truth was that Naruto also liked that the boy took his time to go and see him. He also felt like Konohamaru as his little brother.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm not angry at all, it's just that I envy you a lot. That body and your reputation must give you tons of girls to pick from".

"Come here!"

Konohamaru came closer to Naruto and noted a trace of hair going from his navel to his shorts.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's just that line of hair that goes down from your navel."

"It's normal for boys after puberty to grow it. Do you like it?"

"Till where it goes?"

"Well... To your penis. Have you grown hair in that part of your body?"

"Actually yes, I didn't know it was normal, so I shaved it."

"It's Ok, just leave it to grow. I'm gonna go and take a dip at the river to clean myself. After that we go to your home. Like that idea?"

"Okay"

He followed Naruto to the river and sat down in a rock. Naruto took off his shorts. Konohamaru looked all of Naruto's muscles. His arms were strong, the same ans his legs. 'I hope to be like Naruto someday'. Naruto then took off his orange boxers. He knew Konohamaru was looking and he wanted to show a little how a man grew. Konohamaru looked at Naruto's butt, the way it flexed when Naruto entered the water.

Konohamaru though hadn't had the chance to see what he really wanted, the front of Naruto's body. He had told him that he didn't shave the pubes, so what did it looked like. Naruto swam a little and then turned to where Konohamaru was sitting.

"Want to see where the hair from the navel goes to?"

"Yeah!"

"Come a little bit closer! There's wind and I'm starting to get cold."

Konohamaru sat in a rock close to the shore. As Naruto walked towards him showing his body little by little, Konohamaru looked better at some details. Naruto's nipples were round and not so big, and PINK compared to his. The navel appeared from the water and he started to follow the trail of hair. Then, Naruto's dick emerged, it was HUGE! and uncut. At least a 7.5 inches flaccid piece of meat. But Naruto didn't stop there. He knew Konohamaru had nobody to teach him this things. He stopped 1 meter from Konohamaru, his dick at the level of his companion's chin.

"Like what you see?"

"How did you get i tto be so big?"

"When puberty comes, your penis grows and pubic hair too."

Konohamaru tried not to look so much to his brothers groin, but was impossible. He noted some veins going on the skin.

"Why there is skin covering the tip? Mine is uncovered."

"Kono, mine is uncut, depends on your family really if they want to cut that part off or not. But look, it's the same."

Naruto touched his penis and moved the skin backwards uncovering his member.

"Oh, I see."

"Let's go to your home, it's cold in here."

Konohamaru didn't want to go home, he wanted to continue investigating Naruto's penis and he had it so close to his eyes, but he couldn't say no. Naruto got his clothes on and they went home.

They got home and ate dinner. After that they decided to play with cards and then in the playstation. After all the games, they were tired and decided to play a game Knohamaru had heard of, truth or dare.

"Truth", Naruto said.

"Have you seen a woman naked"

"Yes, the last time I was with my girlfriend."

"Really? For what?"

"Never mind, you are too little. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"What is that?"

"So no. Dare"

Konohamaru had been waiting for this moment the entire evening.

"Get nude".

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and did what he was told.

"So we are playing this type of game, fine".

Naruto was nude again, Konohamaru had a strange feeling in his pants, but couldn't stop looking.

"Truth or Dare?" said Naruto.

"Truth"

"Are you hard? your dick is erected?"

"How did you know?"

"It happens when you look at something you like a lot. Want to see my penis closer?"

Konohamaru was red, but couldn't stop himself.

"Yes".

Naruto got up and got closer, his dick dangling arround. He came as close as 10 cm from Konohamaru's mouth.

"Want to touch it?"

Konohamaru nodded. He touched it, it was warm and nice. Naruto reprimed his urges and moan. Konohamaru then touched Naruto's balls, they were a little bit hairy. Finally, he wanted to see the tip uncovered so he wrapped his hand around it and pushed backwards. As soon as he had done that, Naruto couldn't resist anymore. His shaft started to get hard and bigger.

"Feels so good." Said Naruto.

Konohamaru didn't understand much but he got that Naruto liked to have his tip uncovered and then covered. He started to jack Naruto off. Naruto was really enjoying the amateur hands touching his shaft.

"Faster."

Konohamaru did as he was told. He was fascinated! Naruto's dick was so hard and warmer and even more bigger. Some liquid started to come off the tip and Konohamaru's hand started to make weird noises when the moved the skin, so he stopped.

"No, please Kono, continue, it's just water."

He saw his brother in pain, so he continued even faster.

"Ah, yeah Kono! Mmm... Here it comes! Sorry!"

Naruto cummed in Konohamaru shirt and pants. and sited in the sofa. Konohamaru didn't know what this white liquid was and he touched it and smelled it.

""What is it?"

"It's called semen, and it gets out of your penis when you feel extasis."

"Oh, so you liked how I moved your dick?"

"Yes and you too, it seems."

He looked at his friends bulge.

"Let me take those clothes, they are dirty".

As Konohamaru was taking his shirt off he tasted the white liquid, salty and the texture was like cream, he liked it. He remained in boxers. Naruto was so hard, his companion wasn't as ripped as him but reminded him of himself when he was smaller. However, the brunete had darker nipples, he wanted to taste them so much. He also wanted to know what was down that tent.

"Why don't you take that boxers off too? I'll clean everything."

Konohamaru was ashamed, his dick wasn't so big and Naruto's body was the example of perfection. He did though take his boxers off. Naruto gasped! He was bigger than he had imagined, at least 5.5 inches, this boy would in time get even bigger that him.

"Your penis is nice Kono! Big for your age! I envy you."

Konohamaru was astonished and happy!

"You are so hard Kono, why don't you try doind the thing you did to me to yourself."

"But I cant cover the tip."

"Do it with your is called masturbating."

Kono did as he was told and started to jack off. The sensation was so good! it was like he wanted to pee but with shocks of energy going all over his body. Naruto watched his brother. He wanted to make him feel better. He went to his side and said "Continue" while touching his friends balls. Konohamaru let out a moan. Naruto loved the shaved little balls. He couldn't resist, he took out his tongue and started licking Konohamaru's nipple. Konohamaru was about to cum.

"Stop" Said Naruto.

What came after was the best experience Konohamaru had ever had. Naruto placed his dick touching Konohamaru's and started to jack off both at the same time. Naruto's hands were so big.

"Something is coming out of my cock Naruto!"

"Wait for me! Not yet!"

Naruto started to move faster. Konohamarus moans carried him to the limit.

"Now. Toghether."

Konohamaru was feeling the best sentation of his life! He found it difficult to continue standing. They cummed all over their chests.

"Ahhhh! Naruto this is the best".

They both moaned and came to their knees. Konohamaru fainted. Naruto took notice and carried him to his bed.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you something even better".

He stayed there watching his friends naked body lied down and put his head in his friend's leg looking at Konohamaru's penis.

"Rest for now".


	2. Chapter 2-1: Let's try new things

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters depicted on the series.

Konohamaru woke up the next morning thinking what he had happened the day before was a dream, only to find Naruto naked sleeping with his head over his stomach. _He looks like a child when he sleeps._ The continuous inspiration and expiration of the boy made him relax. The day was sunny and the room was fully illuminated. _Wait._ _So everything really took place!_ He looked at Naruto and noticed his friends penis, just how he remembered it: long and uncut. Then he realized he was naked too. He started to feel how his manhood started to harden. _What do I do now?_ When he had calmed down he decided to fake being asleep and see what Naruto did.

Naruto woke up and saw Konohamaru. _Oh, fuck! What did I do?_ He got up and went into the bathroom. He wanted a long bath and in Konohamaru's house the bathtub was much more bigger than in his apartment.

Konohamaru got up and put on the first boxers he found lying on the floor. He realized they were Naruto's, again the bulge started to grow. _Calm yourself._ He was about to take off the underwear when he started to hear some juices sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Ahhh! Kono, yeah, please suck me more!"

Konohamaru freezed. _He wants me to suck what?_ The sounds of water started to be more fast and then...

 _"Ah ah ah, open your mouth! AAAHHH!"_

He heared water move and then silence. _What is going on?_

After five minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom with only a towel covering himself. _Where did I leave my boxers? Oh, doesn't matter. H_ e put his shirt and trousers and went to the main door.

"Kono, I'm leaving to train."

And he went to the forest again.

Konohamaru was in his room trying to figure out what Naruto wanted. He wanted to be useful to him. He was still wearing Naruto's boxers. _HE WAS STILL WEARING THEM!_ He put his clothes on, taking out Naruto's boxers. _What is the white stain in the front? Doesn't matter._

He started to run to the forest and when he arrived he found Naruto meditating by a tree near the. It was a so hot day!

"Naruto you left this at home"

He showed him the boxers.

"Thank you! Leave them there. It's so hot today. Wanna go to the river to swim?"

"I didn't bring my swimsuit".

"Doesn't matter."

And just like that he stripped and ran into the water.

"Leave your clothes there and come Kono!"

 _I can't believe my naked again! I want to touch his abs and pecks this time!_

He did as he was told and got into the water. The river was nice and cold and he realized that swimming without any clothes was really freedom. Naruto appeared from underwater and took Konohamaru like his rider in a horse. Konohamaru's manhood touched his friend back and everytime Naruto jumped he sent shocks of lighting to his spine.

"Naruto, have you had sex?"

"Whoah! Why that question?"

"It's just that I have heard people speak about it and my friends at school say it's something you do to become man."

"It's true. And yes I had sex with a girl once. She sucked my dick and let take her virginity away".

 _Suck his dick, that's what he wants._ He grabbed his friends torso and started to touch his nipples.

"Kono what are you doing?"

"Your nipples are hard."

"Kono, do you have a bonner?"

He felt it, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes."

Konohamaru's hands started to wonder down towards Naruto's dick. When he found it, it was already so erected and started to stroke him.

"Kono... I don't... Sorr... Ah"

Konohamaru started to move faster and then stopped.

"Let's go to the shore."

They went and Naruto sat down in a rock. Konohamaru resumed jerking him off and Naruto's head relaxed and closed his eyes.

 _This is the moment_. Konohamaru thenslid his tongue out and tasted the tip. Naruto opened his eyes widely.

"What are you... AAAHH!"

Konohamaru took his dick with his mouth. _It's so big!and it tastes so good! The liquids are sweet._ Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and pressed his hands around Konohamarus head pushing him to take more and move.

"Ah! Kono please, sorry!"

Konohamaru was fascinated, he sensed Naruto was having so much pleasure. Although he had trouble breathing he licked sucking his friend's coud feel the line at the middle and the border of the head and started to follow it with his tongue.

"Kono you are an expert! AH!AAAAAH!"

Konohamaru started to touch his friends balls and wonder into his butt.

"I'm cumming!"

Naruto came into Konohamaru's mouth and some spilled into the boy's chest. _Salty, but good._

"Sorry Kono, I couldn't resist myself."

"Don't worry, I liked it!"

"Where did you learn that thing you did with your tongue?"

"It was were the most sweet juices were."

"Are they really so good?"

Naruto licked his friends chest where his semen laid.

"Not so bad. Wanna try something different?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2-2: Here I come!

So, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so the reviews are really helpful ;).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his characters. This is just a fanfiction and does not have any connection with the original story.

...

Naruto was standing with a boner looking at Konohamaru. _So young and yet so tonned. Is it really right? Seriously Naruto, you can't contain yourself at all._

"Okay! Teach me what to do next." Said Konohamaru.

"Come here."

Naruto started to kiss Konohamaru. At first the young boy didn't know what to do but he just leaved Naruto to lead. Naruto then started licking his ears and whispered:

"There is no going back."

He knelled and started sucking Konohamaru. At first he was gentle but then he started to touch the boy's ass and suddenly he stick a finger in his hole.

"Ah! Naruto what are you doing?"

"Just relax."

He started to suck the boy faster, without removing the finger.

"Ohhh so good!"

Then Naruto took Konohamaru's manhood with his hand, turned around and started licking the boy's hole, and with each thrust deeper.

"I didn't see this coming but it feels so good. Is it grose?"

"No, it's perfect."

Naruto then introduced two fingers and started moving slowly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! Faster."

Naruto started to move faster, almost scissoring the hole.

"Ohhh."

"Open your legs wider, it will help."

Konohamaru did as he was told. Naruto was enjoying the view, the boy didn't have any hair and he didn't notice that he had stopped moving.

"Oh Naruto please, please continue! I was feeling so good."

"Okay then, I think you are prepared."

"For what?"

"For me."

Naruto stood up and pressed his dick against Konohamaru's anus.

"WHAT! It's not going to enter! It's so big!"

"You are so tight."

Naruto spitted some saliva in his penis and rubbed the tip and in one thrust he managed to get the head inside.

"OOOHHH."

Naruto started moving further, then he started to fuck the boy.

"Big brother this is so good!"

Naruto started to move faster and he realized Konohamaru was moving his hips too. _He is enjoying this as much as I. Oh fuck! I love him._ They started to synchronize as the boy moved his hips faster.

Then Naruto took his friends penis and started to pump at the same time he thrusted.

"Please, harder."

Naruto was astonished. He left the boys penis took Konohamaru's waist.

"You asked for it."

What followed next was like watching a rabbit fuck. Naruto didn't care anymore. He fucked the boy merciless.

"Oh Kono, you are the best,did you know that! I'm cuming again!"

"OHH FASTER!"

"Okay but we cum together right?"

"Right!"

Naruto tried his best to accelerate the movement, he was feeling so good.

Konohamaru was in heaven. _Can this get even better? Naruto's dick is so big, it fulfills my interiors and with each thrust I feel like I'm going to melt._

"Naruto I'm cuuuuuuuumming!"

"Me toooooooooooo!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH."

Naruto came inside Konohamaru and the boy feeling the liquid entering his body cummed in the spot!

"..."

"Kono you came so much. Now it's my time."

He turned around and sucked his friends penis cleaning all the sperm.

"Yours is better. Far better. I want more hahahahha!"

...

Kiba couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto fucking Konohamaru. _This is awesome! Now I can make a slave of Naruto. I have always wanted to... Wait! Naruto's so big. I have to taste that piece of meat._ He was hard as a rock, but didn't move a single muscle. I'm coming for both of you! He grinned.


End file.
